


Never have I ever

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Roommates, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: This was going to be a damn long year. Stiles was trapped with Derek Hale as a roommate. The same Derek he had a crush on since he knew what a crush was. Dammit! He knew that they sometimes put together werewolves and humans in dorm rooms if there was absolutely no other option. But why him? Why with Derek Hale of all people? Fuck his life!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 126
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that English is not my first language. I am sure there will be mistakes. I'm sorry!  
> Anyway, I just wanted to change my Never fic into Sterek, but now it's something entirely different.

When Stiles looked at the sheet of paper the secretary had handed him, he couldn`t believe it. But there it was in black and white.

**Sector: B**

**Dorm** : 39 

**Roommate** : Derek Hale

This had to be a bad joke!

Stiles knew the guy hated his guts from the very bottom of his heart. And to be honest, he couldn't blame him. Even after eighteen years, Stiles was still someone who talked too much and couldn't manage to stand still for even five minutes.

And apparently, some people thought he was too cheerful. Lydia, his former (unrequited) high school crush, had once complained that he was always in a disgustingly good mood. (Except right after getting up. His head wasn't working before he had his morning coffee.) He also had an incredible talent for getting himself into embarrassing situations. Yeah, you had to be extremely good-natured and patient to put up with Stiles. And so far, his dad and his best friend Scott were the only ones who managed to do that.

And Derek Hale? Derek Hale was exactly the opposite! He was reserved and impatient and always in a bad mood and he had a way of talking just with his eyebrows. It drove Stiles crazy. And besides, he was a werewolf and so unfairly hot that even Stiles often was left speechless in his presence. Derek was two years older than Stiles and unfortunately, he was also from Beacon Hills. So the werewolf had witnessed Stiles' embarrassing teenage years.

They never talked much but Stiles knew how annoying the other man found him cause he always rolled his eyes when Cora wanted Stiles to join them when they all lived still in Beacon Hills. Derek was always there to protect his little sister and his little sister always wanted Stiles to come along. To say that Derek was not pleased, was an understatement. 

So the annoyed look on Derek's face when he realized that Stiles choose the same College (It was a coincidence! It really was!) was no surprise. But for the most time when they met, Derek just ignored Stiles and Stiles had no other choice but to admire him from afar. 

Everyone on the campus was secretly crushing on the dangerous-looking werewolf. He was the perfect picture of a bad guy. Even Stiles wasn’t immune. (Ha! Quite the opposite to be honest)

Damn it! He was so not immune. He also knew it was pathetic! (... and hopeless)

Derek fucking Hale knew that everyone wanted to get into his pants. Of course he did. He was a werewolf. He was able to smell arousal. 

And fuck, it was impossible not to be turned on by the hot werewolf! The guy was beautiful with his disgustingly beautiful green eyes, his cute bunny teeth and a body to die for. And even if he was an asshole, the guy was a marshmallow when it came to people he cared about. Stiles often had seen how sweet he was acting with his sisters or cousins. And yeah, it might be possible Stiles wished he was one of the people Derek cared for. But of course, this was just a childish daydream. 

According to the gossip, Derek wasn’t fussy about who he was spending the night with. Cora once told him that Derek never dated but Stiles was sure he had slept with half of the campus. (Sadly not with Stiles though)

And now Mr. grumpy sex god should become Stiles’ new roommate? Fuck his life! He would die of arousal or blue balls or embarrassment. 

Was it even legal to put a human and a werewolf together in a room?

Stiles wasn’t sure! So he turned around to get back to the secretary's office. There had to be a way to avert this cruel fate! God couldn't be that evil, could he? 

The werewolf would smell everything! E v e r y t h i n g! 

Not to mention that Stiles could completely forget about his happy alone time (for the whole damn year!). Derek would be able to smell it even if he tried to clean up everything afterwards. 

Fuck! He was a teenage boy! He needed his alone time to let off some steam. (especially when Derek was around) 

Jesus, he would need so many showers this year!

“Ahem, sorry Mrs. Bloomtale. There must be a mistake. I … the sheet says I am roomed with Derek Hale. But he is a werewolf!” Stiles put on his nicest smile.

For sure the kind secretary would help him. Oh God! He was really desperate. She had to help him!

He knew that they sometimes put together werewolves and humans if there was absolutely no other option. But why him?

“Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but there was no other way. And since the records show that you have a lot of contact with werewolves and you even know the family, Talia Hale decided that it won’t be a problem if you share a room with her son.” The woman looked at him with pity when she saw his horrified face. 

“Talia Hale decided that I have to share a room with Derek? What the fuck! Why? Why would she do that to me, or to her son?" he asked in a squeaky voice. 

“I don’t know honey. The alpha of a pack chooses the human if there is really no other way than to put humans and werewolves into a room together. And she seemed more than ok with you. In fact, she seemed pleased that it is you," the secretary explained patiently. 

“And what if the human does not want that? I promise you that I am not pleased at all!" he cried.

“I am so sorry sweetheart but we got the cancellation of your former roommate only two weeks ago. And Mr. Hale's message that he would need a room this year reached us only last week. There was no other option. I am very sorry!” she said looking at him apologetically.

Fuck! It was bad enough that Scott had abandoned him in the last moment and transferred to the local college in Beacon Hills. (To be closer to Alison, of course!)

Stiles knew there was nothing he could do about it. Derek’s Alpha had approved and there was no room left.

He was so fucked!

This was going to be a long year!

With a deep sigh, he returned to his car and drove to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles opened the door to his new room trying to balance the moving box and his bag in one hand.

He entered the room and… there he was.

Derek Hale, with his horrible handsome face and all these ridiculous abs and muscles, was sitting on one of the beds in all his glory and of course without a shirt. 

Fuck! Why had this douche to be so damn attractive? And why the fuck didn’t he wear a shirt for fuck’s sake? It wasn’t that hot in the room.

Except… maybe it was. At least since Stiles noticed the attractive werewolf.

This wasn’t fair. What had Stiles done to the world to deserve this? This was torture!

As soon as the werewolf recognized him he put on his typical grumpy face and growled at him. Derek fucking growled at him! Why was he never able to talk like normal people did? >Hallo Stiles, how are you? Nice to have you as a new roommate… or anything. But no! Derek just growled.

And Jesus…this wasn’t supposed to turn Stiles on for fuck's sake! But it did. Hell, it did. And Derek was able to smell it. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

The perks of being a teenager. (with a much to hot roommate)

Oh God! This would be a very very long and embarrassing year.

"I didn’t know your first name was Mieczysław! But somehow it fits. The name is just as weird as you are,” the werewolf said without even saying hello. 

Rude asshole! And why the heck was Derek able to pronounce his name correct?

“You know everyone calls me Stiles, no one can pronounce Mieczyslaw, not even my Dad. Why are _you_ even able to pronounce it?” Stiles answered as cold as possible.

Derek just shrugged. “I looked it up at Google,” he said and what the fuck!!

Derek Hale searched how to pronounce his name correctly? Why the actual hell should he that?

Stiles decided not to show how surprised he was. So he just put his belongings on the other bed.

“The left side of the wardrobe is yours. I occupied the desk at the window,” the werewolf said.

Stiles nodded and put his things away.

“Cora reminded me you might appear a little bit quirky at first and that you talk way too much. As if I didn’t know. I remember you and Cora running after me and Laura like little puppies. It was exhausting and so annoying. But let me take one thing straight right from the start. I don't have time for your nonsense. Unfortunately I am forced to share a room with you, but that's it. You go your way and I'll go mine. If I see you on campus, I'll ignore you and you'll do the same. You are not allowed to bring people here. I hate it when my room smells of strangers. I promised my mom that I will be nice to you but don’t test my patience,” Derek said and looked at him sternly while he did something complicated with his eyebrows and Stiles couldn't do anything about the shiver that ran down his spine. 

What did that say about Stiles that he got off on Derek’s grumpy behavior? Jesus! He should see a specialist. This for sure wasn’t healthy.

“I am sure you know how sensitive werewolf noses are. So no funny business in our room! Neither alone nor with a partner! Are we clear? If you want to jerk off you have to use the showers and if you want to screw somebody you have to do it in their room,” Derek explained.

What an asshole! 

“Dude, this is my room as well. I will jerk off whenever I want!” Stiles complained.

Of course Stiles wouldn’t. But he couldn’t just agree. 

Stiles didn't know what happened to him, but the next moment he was pressed against the wall and Derek's body was much too close. 

“Don't call me dude or I will rip your throat out with my bare teeth," the werewolf growled. „AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS INSIDE OUR ROOM!" he emphasized.

Stiles swallowed hard. 

Damn it! That really shouldn't be as hot as it was. Really! What was wrong with him? Derek glared at him and after a few moments his nostrils flared.

“How the fuck can you be aroused when someone manhandles you against the wall and threatens to rip your throat out?” Derek wanted to know sounding almost scandalized.

This new living arrangement would not end well for Stiles.

“Come on du…Derek. How can I not be aroused? You don’t wear a t-shirt and you are all over me for fuck's sake. And I am sure I don’t have to tell you how hot you are,” Stiles defended himself.

There was no use in lying to Derek anyway. His werewolf nose had already told him everything and besides, he would be able to hear the lie. Maybe he would get Derek to wear a t-shirt in the future. That would be at least a small

Immediately Derek let go of him and took a step back.

"Get a grip, Stilinski! I have no intention of dressing like a monk in my own room just because you can't control your hormones," Derek growled but he went back to his bed and put on a t-shirt anyway.

Oh Jesus! Stiles would hate Scott forever for leaving him alone with Derek fucking Hale!


	3. Chapter 3

After this first (very embarrassing) encounter, Derek stopped running around without a t-shirt.   
It was a relieve. (It was not!)   
Also, Derek acted … different. He was polite but also even more reserved than ever before. Stiles tried to persuade himself that this change was good. But no matter what, it didn’t work. He knew that Derek didn’t care about him, but somehow Stiles always felt hurt, when Derek flirted with someone else. And flirting he did. With everyone except Stiles!

Of course, Stiles knew that his jealousy was fucked up. Derek was never and would never be interested in someone like him. And even if Derek would flirt with Stiles too, would Stile really want a one night stand with the werewolf?   
No, Stiles knew that deep down, he wanted more from Derek. And of course he would never get that. Never! Not only did he not play in the same league as Derek Hale, Stiles wasn't even on the same planet! He had to get over his ridiculous crush! It wasn’t funny any more (to be honest, it never was), it was just pathetic.

Thank God Stiles had his friends. Most of the time he spent his time with Erika, Boyd and Isac. Back in Beacon Hills, he didn’t have many friends. He was just the annoying Sheriff’s kid of the with ADHD. He had Scott and Cora of course, but Cora went to College in another state and since Scott dated Allison, everything changed. They were still best friends, but Scott didn’t have much time for Stiles. And now he even left the College they always dreamed to attend together. 

At first, it was hard for Stiles to accept the fact that Allison would always come first but now he had learned that he wasn’t important to Scott any more. It hurt but he would get over it eventually. He had to get used to the thought that the only person who really cared about him was his dad and maybe… maybe his new friends would care one day too.  
When he entered the cafeteria he scanned the room to find his new friends who waved at him when they recognized him. It was good to know he wasn’t alone. Maybe he could talk with Erika about the Derek Hale problem. She was a werewolf too. Maybe she would have some advice. 

“You guys going to the party tonight?” Isac asked before Stiles could even sit down and say hello.

“Are we invited?” Stile asked, confused when the other’s only laughed at him.

“Stiles, when will you realize that this isn’t high school anymore? Of course, everyone who wants to is allowed to attend. It’s a frat party,“ Erika said and grinned.

“Okay.” Stiles mumbled. „So are you guys going?“

„Yeah,“ they all said at the same time. 

“Okay, so we are going to the party,” Stiles said happily. 

He could use a little distraction. His thoughts revolved too much around a certain werewolf. Erika somehow seemed to sense that he wanted to talk. When they were on their way home, she stopped him. 

“You okay, Stiles? You smell as if something is bothering you,' she said and looked at him, worry written all over her face. 

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. It was good to have friends like Erika. Gratefully he told her about his crush on Derek Hale, that they knew each other from Beacon Hills, that Stiles always had a crush on the werewolf and that Derek could smell it and that Stiles didn't know what to do about it. How could he hide such things from a werewolf for fucks sake? Erika listened to him patiently. 

“I think we need the help of Cassandra," she said after Stiles finished his explanations.   
  
“Who is Cassandra?” Stiles wanted to know. 

“Cassandra is the emissary of the pack that lives next to the campus. I am sure she can help you to mask your scent," Erika assured him. 

Okay. That would be.. very helpful.  
Stiles knew there was a pack near the campus. If Erika thought that Cassandra could help him, then he definitely should give it a try. It would be amazing to know that no matter what he felt, Derek wouldn’t be able to smell it.   
Jesus, that would be so awesome. Thankfully he smiled at Erika. 

“I think it would be a good idea if we visit her right away,” Erika stated and dragged him towards the girl dorms.

“You mean now?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I am sure Mr. Icanhavethemall is going to be at the party tonight and wouldn’t it be good if he can't smell your sadness if you see him making out with his newest squeeze?” she said.

And yes, she was totally right. It would be amazing. More than amazing. It would be perfect. So Stiles nodded and followed her.

Thank God Cassandra was at home.   
Stiles never expected it would be so easy. Cassandra listened to his story and gave him an ointment to hide his scent.   
That was it.   
It was easy and perfect ... and expensive.  
Yeah, the ointment did cost a small fortune but in Stiles’ opinion, it was totally worth it. 

Stiles was in such a good mood when they met Boyd at the coffee shop, he didn't even care that Erika and Boyd were making out after a while. Only when they got more and more passionately, Stiles decided to go back to his room and get ready for the party.   
When he said goodbye Erika hugged him like they wouldn’t meet again in a few hours but would be apart for weeks. But Stiles had learned not to ask. For sure this was a werewolf thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles arrived at his room later, Derek wasn’t there yet. Relived Stiles decided to take a shower and then get ready for the party. He knew that he had plenty of time so there was no need to hurry. 

For the first time since he had to move in with Derek, Stile allowed himself to take care of all the sexual frustration which had built up inside of him. (He was just a teenager after all. And Derek sexy Hale didn’t help that matter)

Of course he tried not to think about Derek but it wasn’t a big surprise that he failed.   
Anyway, Derek would never know. And thanks to Cassandra the werewolf also wouldn’t smell it. The emissary hadn’t only sold him an ointment but also persuaded him to buy a scent neutralizing spray. So Derek wouldn’t smell anything afterwards. The spray was expensive but Stiles was glad he bought it. 

He was sure he would explode if he had to go on without... But now his life would be easier. So much easier. A contend sigh left his throat.

After the shower, Stiles carefully rubbed the ointment over his skin and used the spray to get rid of any treacherous scents in the bathroom, before getting dressed. 

He decided to wear his tight black jeans and a grey plain t-shirt to the party. Even if he knew that he never could have Derek, there might be other people interested in him. Erika repeatedly assured him that he looked cute. So why not try to make a good first impression and show what he had to give? (A nice ass, for example, Erika always told him that he should get rid of his baggy clothes if he wanted to get laid.)

Happily humming he left the bathroom, just to come face to face with a certain werewolf.   
Derek was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was looking angrily at Stiles.   
Oh, come on. What the heck was wrong now?

"I thought I made myself clear when I told you that I don’t want to smell any sex scents when I come home. If you want to screw around you have to go somewhere else,” Derek growled.

Oh shit! The damn ointment and the spray hadn’t worked. Shit, shit, shit!  
Derek looked furious.

"Wha ... Derek what the fuck are you talking about. I did not ... " Stiles tried to defend himself.

"Stop lying! The whole room reeks of werewolf arousal. I didn’t know you have a werewolf mate! So stop denying it," he yelled.

Werewolf arousal? Werewolf mate? What the fuck was Derek talking about?  
The only werewolves Stiles had met that day were Boyd and Erika, who were by no means interested in him because they were together. And the only aroused person in this room was Stiles. And his companion was his hand for fuck’s sake. No one else.  
So why would Derek smell werewolf arousal? This was just redic…  
Oh, God! Shit!

Erika didn’t hug him goodbye, she scent marked him. After she made out with Boyd, who was her mate. Stiles clothes were still lying on his bed. Of course, Derek would smell her on them. 

But why did she do that? And why the heck would Derek care? Was this some werewolf territory thing?

"This is none of your business. I can screw or mate whoever I want," Stiles complained.

Jesus, he was so glad the ointment worked and Derek didn't mell his happy alone shower session. 

Even though Stiles had no mate (and unfortunately only sex with his right hand), Derek wasn't supposed to believe that he could control Stiles love life. It was bad enough that the werewolf took up so much space in Stiles' mind anyway.

Derek crossed the room, his eyes were shining blue when he came dangerously close. 

Wow! So this was really a werewolf thing.   
Fuck this shouldn’t be so hot! Thank god for the ointment. Even though Stile took care of himself in the shower just ten minutes ago, he was already on his way of getting hard again. 

Fuck, Derek would be the end of him some day.  
Derek seemed to notice that Stiles didn't smell of arousal at all. His nostrils flared and he looked confuses.

„This is my room.“ he growled.

“This is our room, asshole!” Stiles yelled and pushed Derek away. "Fuck you, Derek! You can’t decide what I do. And don’t you dare to blackmail me because you are a werewolf and stronger than me. I swear to god I will tell your Alpha.”

Derek was probably so surprised by Stile’s outburst that he turned back on his own because Stiles would certainly never have been strong enough to push the werewolf away.

„I don’t care about your stupid sensitive werewolf nose. You screwed the whole Campus already. And now you want me to hold back? Because of you? Forget it!” Stiles spat out not caring about the shocked look on Derek’s face. 

Then Stiles turned around without paying further attention to Derek and left for the party.  
Oh, he was so going to get laid tonight and afterwards he wouldn't use the ointment so Derek would smell it. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles arrived at the party, he was very nervous. He wanted to meet Erika a few blocks away so he wouldn’t have to enter the house alone but of course, she only laughed at him because in her eyes there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Now he saw her standing at the corner of the big living room, waving at him.

"Hey, Stiles!" She greeted and kissed him on the cheek. "You smell nervous?" She whispered and watched him closely.

"I am," Stiles admitted with a small smile.

Erika locked their arms and urged him towards the crowd searching their friends.

"Relax honey, you'll see it's fun. However, you will not be able to save yourself from ambiguous offers, dear. You look hot as fuck today. I am glad you finally decided to show your cute ass. I’m sure someone is about to get laid tonight," she reassured him with a wink.

Stiles wasn’t sure she was right. But he would at least try to enjoy this evening.   
Erik laughed when she saw his sceptical expression.

"Just wait and see, Stiles."

"By the way. Why did you do that today?" Stiles asked when he remembered his strange encounter with Derek this afternoon.

"Did what?" she wanted to know looking at him innocently.

"You showered me in your werewolf scent?" Stiles explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Erika said and Stiles didn’t believe her innocent expression for one second.

"Derek got angry. He said he didn’t want to smell werewolf arousal in our room," Stiles scolded.

Erika grinned contentedly and Stiles guessed that’s what she had in mind. Oh God, please no! He didn’t want her meddling in his (non existing) love life. 

"Stop it, Erika. There will never be anything between Derek and me. I have no desire for a one night stand and Derek Hale does not seem to be capable of more," Stiles informed her.

"That means you would like more," she summarized grinning.

"What? No ... I didn’t say that, I ... " Stiles studdered. "Why the heck does everyone think Derek Hale is irresistible?" Stiles complained.

"Come on Stiles. I’ve seen how you look at him," she replied dryly. 

Oh yes, he had recognized that the werewolf was hot. Derek was so disgustingly attractive and of course Stiles had recognized (he was at the tender age of 13 when he recognized that he was attracted to him). He was not blind (and definitely not straight). 

Erika grinned maliciously.

"Derek is already here by the way," she informed him.

Oh, Lord! Could his stupid heart just stop beating so fast? Please! What did he do to the universe to deserve being attracted to the biggest player of the whole campus?

"Come on Stiles. We need something to drink.” Erika took Stiles by the hand and pulled him with her.

Although the house was already crowded with people, Stiles saw Derek immediately. It was as if they were both the opposite poles of a magnet. He stood in a corner and talked to a pretty black-haired girl. She flirted with him shamelessly. Like always when Stiles saw Derek flirting with someone, jealousy reared his ugly head inside of him. An inexplicable but all the more violent anger rose inside of Stiles. It was crazy, but he had to take all his willpower not to pull Derek away from her. This was so not fair. Stiles knew how this evening would go even if he didn't attend parties like this normally. In about half an hour Derek and the pretty girl would make out and about ten minutes later they would disappear. Stiles knew this game by now and it really shouldn’t still hurt so much. But it did. Fuck, why did it always hurt so much?

Damn it!  
He forced his eyes away from the couple and followed Erika into the kitchen. He needed something to drink. And then he needed to forget about Derek fucking Hale.

After the third beer, he felt a little better. Erika had disappeared with Boyd after a while and Stiles was leaning against a wall, watching the crowd. He tried not to look at Derek and the black-haired girl and failed. Of course, he failed. It was impossible for him not to look in Derek's direction. Secretly Stiles wondered that the two were still just talking. Her signals were clear and Derek wasn’t famous for taking it slow.

"I think you're not the only one who wonders what’s going on with Derek Hale tonight. I have seen him at many parties. Most of the time he was sitting in a corner making out, or he disappeared in one of the upper rooms with his squeeze," a female voice suddenly said.

Startled, Stiles looked at the girl who had joined him. She was pretty. Big shiny eyes, light brown hair. In another life, he would have been attracted to her. What the fuck? In another life? Of course he was attracted to her right now. 

"I am Malia. And this grumpy looking werewolf is my cousin," she introduced herself.

"What? You are a Hale?” he yelled in surprise. “I’ve never seen you in Beacon Hills.”

“I’m not a Hale. I am a Tate. And I’ve never been in Beacon Hills even if my biological dad is a Hale and lives there. But I was adopted,” she explained.

“Your dad is Peter Hale then?” Stiles assumed.

She just nodded and fetched them a beer from the fridge.

“Thanks,” Stiles said when she handed the bottle to him. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Hello Stiles, nice to meet you. Are you one of Derek’s ex-lovers, or are you about to become one of his future conquests?" she asked bluntly and Stiles nearly choked on his beer.

"What? Neither! He is my roommate. That's all," he stated, trying to sound convincing.

Malia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And he hasn’t tried to seduce you? That’s hard to believe."

Stiles laughed out loud. 

“Yeah, really hard to believe. I am sure you and I are the only people on campus he didn’t flirt with,” Stiles said and tried not to sound bitter about it.

“Hm, but I am his cousin. The question is why he doesn’t flirt with you,” she said looking at him as if she wanted to solve a riddle.

Stiles shrugged.   
Because Derek doesn’t find me interesting, he thought.

"Maybe he doesn’t want to get involved with his roommate. That could eventually lead to unwanted complications," he said instead.

"Yes, you are right. That would be possible. Anyway, do you feel like going outside for a while? I need some fresh air," she asked and yeah, fresh air would be perfect.

Stile nodded in agreement. He certainly didn’t feel well watching his roommate flirting any longer.  
Together they left the crowded house. It was good to breathe fresh air and Malia was really nice. Talking to her was easy.   
During their conversation, they must have gotten closer, because without Stiles noticing, her face was suddenly only a few inches away, and when she suddenly closed the gap between them and Stiles felt the pressure of her lips on his, it took him by surprise.   
Hu! How did that happen?

Stiles was about to gently pull away or to reciprocate the kiss (he wasn’t sure jet) when he heard a furious growl behind him.  
Malia was startled by surprise. You could tell she was a bit scared at first but then he recognised her cousin who looked dangerously angry for some unknown reason.

"Derek! What the hell? " she snapped.

Stiles was completely confused. Why was Derek growling at Malia? This couldn’t be because of Stiles, could it. No! The thought was pathetic. 

"Derek, cousin of mine. Is there anything I can do for you? I was about to… to get to know Stiles… a bit better. And you are interrupting," she said.

A look at Derek’s shining blue eyes was enough to show Stiles that Derek was about to rip his cousin’s throat out. What the fuck! Was this because he didn't want to smell sex stuff in his room?

Enough was enough! Derek was flirting the whole evening and now he… Oh God, Stiles was so angry right now. How dare he! How dare he interrupting their kiss. 

“I think we should go to your place Malia. Derek doesn’t like it when our room reeks of sex and I am for sure not done kissing you,” Stiles declared and looked at the werewolf in front of him challenging.

Derek looked at him like Stiles had hit him. It was clear that he was about to lose control even if Stile wondered why. But Stiles was tired of Derek's strange behaviour. He had enough of Derek Hale once and for all! The werewolf could fuck whoever he wanted to. Stiles wouldn’t care anymore. From now on, he wouldn’t even think of Derek anymore. He would enjoy his College life. The time of Stiles stupid pining was over!


	6. Chapter 6

Although Derek had a hard time saying goodbye to his family and pack like always, he was happy to be on the campus again. Derek loved his family but they were loud and they were everywhere. 

There was no chance of privacy in a pack. After all, he had two sisters, six cousins, uncles and aunts and of course his parents. And like any pack they all lived together. To say that the Hale house was always busy was an understatement. 

And because most of them were werewolves, there really was no space to hide. Like literally. No privacy for teenage Derek back then and also no privacy for grown-up Derek when he visited now. 

Jesus, Derek remembered when he was fourteen. He was in love for the first time in his life. Paige was a sweet human girl who had moved to Beacon Hills and they fell in love immediately. But her parents didn’t want her daughter to be together with a werewolf. The whole thing ended with Paige withdrawing from him more and more, leaving Derek heartbroken. He could still remember his uncle Peter’s words when he found him crying in his room.

"Boy, not only can we all hear you crying, we all can smell your sadness too. This is going on for over a week now. I am sick of all this teen drama. Either you try to restrain your feelings so no one can hurt you anymore, or you don’t. But then there will always be a chance of getting hurt. But you should always know that the heartbreak you feel now is nothing compared to emptiness you feel when you lose your true mate. When I lost my wife… If it wasn’t for Talia and the pack I don’t know…. "

His uncle didn’t finish the sentence then, but Derek knew what he wanted to say. At that time, Derek decided to take the first path.

Of course, it didn't take long for him to fall in love again. He was still young and foolish. This time her name was Kate. She was already twenty-three and like Paige she was human. But what he didn't know at that time - she also was a hunter. The whole thing ended not only with his heartbreaking again but also with his father being killed and therefore his mom losing her mate. 

That was when he learned two very important lessons. One: Uncle Peter was right, no feelings at all were better than the hurt of losing a loved person, especially ones mate. And two: Never to get involved with humans. They were ok as a one night stand but nothing more. Not only because some of them were not to be trusted also they were too weak. 

So no feelings! Especially when it would turn out a few months after the Kate debacle that his mate would be human like Peter’s or like his mother’s. Peter’s wife died in a car accident long before Derek's heartbreak over Paige and he never got over it. He had affairs after the loss of his mate and he even had a daughter who lived with her mother but he never chose to marry or mate again.

When Derek’s father died because Derek trusted the wrong person, he was only sixteen years old but it changed his whole life. 

The funny thing about it was that it were hunters who killed Derek’s father. Hunters, who were actually trying to kill werewolves to protect humans. But they killed one of the few human members of their pack.

Of course, it was a cruel trick of fate that wanted Derek's mate to be human, too. Stiles Stilinski, the awkward, nerdy friend of Derek's sister Cora, who talked too much and couldn’t stop moving for even one second. 

It was a strange feeling to recognize his mate for the very first time. 

It wasn’t just that he somehow recognized his scent and knew that he smelled of home and security, no, it was as if all the senses were 100% focused on his mate when he was close. And the boy was around all the time. He seemed to have made it his profession to track down Derek. Like a little dog, he chased Derek and Derek’s sisters everywhere. It was devastating.

When Derek went to college, it got easier, because he only saw Stiles on holiday. At least Derek lived in peace for a while because of course, Stiles followed him to New York too. The first year when Stiles attended College it was ok because Stiles only seemed to focus on his grades. Cora told Derek that he was afraid to lose his scholarship. So Derek never met him at parties and only a few times on campus. But destiny was cruel and now Derek had to share a room with Stiles. 

Talia had fortunately warned Derek, but she had also made it abundantly clear that there would be no discussion in this matter. Stiles would be Derek's roommate and Derek would have to live with that. 

Of course, his mother figured out the whole story pretty quickly. She knew Stiles was his mate and she knew why Derek was avoiding him. She wouldn't force Derek to tell Stiles the truth, but she insisted that he got to know the boy at least a little bit. The shared room was her way of making sure Derek had no choice. 

When Derek noticed how Stiles reacted when Derek pushed him against the wall, he stopped every interaction between them and every shirtless moment. Jesus, the scent of Stiles's arousal almost killed Derek. He needed all his energy to stay away from Stiles.

The only problem was that his inner wolf wasn't on board with the whole staying away idea. It was able to smell Stiles’ scent everywhere in their dorm and it was driving the wolf insane.

Stiles didn't seem to have any problems with Derek avoiding him. On the contrary. The boy seemed happy. He had his friends. Especially a very pretty blonde werewolf girl. Derek tried not to be jealous. He really tried, but he failed.

Derek just wanted to go on with his life like before, to avoid Stiles on campus and to pay as little attention to him as possible. Stiles’ presence in their room drove him mad though.   
And like back home in Beacon Hills, Stiles was suddenly everywhere and Derek had no chance to ignore him.

The final straw was when Derek came home on a Friday afternoon to get ready for a party. When he opened the door to their room, a strong smell of werewolf arousal hit him like a sledgehammer. He could barely breathe at first. Shit!

After looking around, he noticed the smell was coming from Stiles’ clothes which he had left carelessly on his bed. Derek knew immediately that it was the smell of the blond girl who never seemed to leave Stiles’ side. 

Derek tried to control his inner rage, but when the bathroom door opened and a happily whistling Stiles came out, something flipped inside of him.  
Jealousy nearly drowned him and although he knew he had no right to, he yelled at Stiles.

That Stiles looked at him witch such innocent eyes made Derek even more furious. Stiles’ face was a mixture of disbelief, wonder and finally realization. For Derek, his facial expression was like a confession.  
Fuck! Derek knew he had no right to be jealous but imagining his mate with another werewolf hurt like hell.

Before he could embarrass himself even more and do something stupid, he went to the bathroom and clashed the door behind him. Tonight at the party he would screw someone. No matter who it was, maybe Breaden. The beautiful girl had flirted with him for weeks. 

Derek was getting ready for the party and disappeared from their dorm as quickly as possible. The party at the frat house was just the right thing for tonight. He'd get wasted and disappear upstairs with someone like he always did. That would distract him. Yeah, that's what he'd do.  
Benny, one of his friends welcomed him with a beer.

„Hey pal, you look like you could use a drink. Hard day?”

Thankful Derek grabbed the bottle.

“Thanks, man!”

“You okay, Derek?” Benny asked when he came back, a bowl of chips in his hands.

“Yeah, everything’s all right. Do you have harder stuff than beer?”

Benny looked at him with a strange expression but he nodded.

“You want some Wolfbane Vodka? Or do you prefer Whiskey with mountainash?”

“Both” Derek answered.

After his fourth glass, he relaxed a little bit. Braeden was talking to him and Derek was sure this would lead to more. But then Stiles appeared at the party. Stiles with his upturned nose, his stupid moles and his disgustingly amazing long fingers. He was standing on the opposite side of the room and looked at him. 

And there went Derek's plans with Braeden. Suddenly her hair was not as shiny as a few minutes ago and her face wasn’t as beautiful. Her body was nice but it was missing some important parts. 

Fuck! FUCK!  
This was all his mother's fault.  
Derek tried to drink even more, and Stiles was watching him all the time until a female werewolf was talking to him. He knew the girl, it was his cousin Malia. Peter's daughter who lived with her mother. She was a nice girl, kind and smart. Surely exactly what Stiles wanted. Derek's inner Alpha was rebelling against the very idea of another werewolf being next to Stiles. It was so hard not to cross the room and pull her away.

Goddammit, why was this so hard? Derek tried to concentrate on his conversation with Braeden. She was sweet and she was obviously wanted him. Derek knew he could have her right now, but … he wasn’t interested. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t interested in a hookup. That was a bad sign, a really very bad sign.

He forced himself to listen to Breaden and ignore Stiles. He even managed to flirt a little with her. But then he looked back at the place where Stiles was supposed to be and. . . he was gone. Both Stiles and Malia were gone. Derek felt panic rising inside of him.   
Damn it! Where did they go so fast? If they had gone upstairs, they would have had to pass him. Derek would've noticed. So they could only have gone in the kitchen or outside.

„Sorry Breaden, I … I have to go!“ he said.

She looked at him in surprise and disappointment but Derek didn't care. He had to find Stiles. Of course, he wasn't in the kitchen.   
Shit! Derek could only hope they hadn't left. Maybe they went to her dorm and there. . .

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He knew he was behaving like some possessive asshole, but he cursed himself for leaving those two out of his sight.  
When he got outside, he recognized two things. He was much more drunk than he thought. The fresh air cleared his mind a little bit, but he still noticed how he staggered. He also discovered Stiles immediately.  
The boy stood in front of the Frathouse with Malia and they were kissing. 

Fucking hell. No! This was his mate! His inner wolf rebelled and before he could prevent it, he heard himself growling dangerously.

"Derek! What the hell? " Malia snapped when he recognized him.

His growling only got louder.

"Derek, cousin of mine. Is there anything I can do for you? I was about to… to get to know Stiles… a bit better. And you are interrupting," his cousin had the guts to say.

He was going to rip her throat out with his teeth. He knew he was about to shift.  
But then Stiles took Malia's hand and pulled her along with him.

“I think we should go to your place Malia. Derek doesn’t like it when our room reeks of sex and I am for sure not done kissing you,” Stiles declared and Derek was about to lose his shit completely. 

His inner wolf whined. His mate had rejected him. But of course, he did. Stiles had made it very clear what he thought about Derek.  
> You screwed the whole Campus already.< Stiles had shouted at him back in their room. And yes, he couldn't blame him. Needless to say, Derek must look like a man-slut to him, just a horny stupid werewolf that wanted to fuck everything that wasn’t able to run away in time. And maybe he was nothing more than an emotionally crippled werewolf who preferred to screw around instead of courting his mate just to avoid getting hurt. But fuck him, this hurt, it hurt so bad.   



	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was how exorbitant hot it was in the room. He tried to push off the comforter, but something was holding it in place. 

Stiles opened his eyes. It was still quite dark in the room since the curtains were closed, but there was already light outside. The room smelled like alcohol. Slowly the memories of the last night came back. The frat party and Derek’s strange behaviour, Stiles jealousy because of the pretty girl who was flirting with Derek and of course Stiles remembered his kiss with Malia. And how Derek got all werewolf possessive because of it. 

He just couldn't figure Derek out. The werewolf wasn't exactly famous for showing possessive behaviour. On the contrary. Actually, everybody knew that his hookups didn't last longer than one night. So why was he acting so weird? Did he consider Stiles pack because they were roommates?

Stiles looked around the room and realized that he wasn’t in his room. He wanted to sit up and take a closer look, but something held him back. Only now did he realize that the weight holding him was a human being. He managed to turn around a bit so he could take a look at the person who he clutched to him like an octopus. It was Malia and she was butt-naked! 

Oh! Slowly more memories crept back into his mind. After leaving the party and fighting with Derek, Malia and Stiles went to her dorm and …

Jesus, they had sex. Stiles had sex with Derek’s cousin.   
Wow! And the best thing was that the sex was good and that he didn’t think about Derek fucking Hale for many hours.   
Yes! This was certainly going in the right direction.

Next to him, Malia murmured a sleepy good morning and even though Stiles was not a big fan of morning breath, he pecked a kiss on her lips.

“What do you think about a shower and breakfast at the coffee shop next to the library afterwards?” he asked.

“Sounds like a very good plan to me,” she answered yawning and cuddled even closer to him. 

This was nice, having a warm body all snuggled up next to him. Someone who actually wanted him.   
For a tiny microsecond, he thought that it would be even more amazing if the warm body would belong to Derek but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it.   
He was determined not to think about Derek Hale when he was naked in bed with Malia. Goddammit.

They took a shower together and Stiles received his first shower blowjob. And voila: another twenty minutes where he didn’t think about Derek. (Or at least he tried not to. Jesus, why was it so hard not to think about the werewolf?)

After breakfast, Stiles went back to his room. Malia had to work and Stiles had to finish an essay that was due on Monday. But they agreed to meet on Tuesday evening. Malia had a bowling date with her friends and she wanted Stiles to come with her. Malia also informed him that she would introduce him as her boyfriend and yeah, Stiles was more than okay with that. Malia was pretty and sweet and clever. (And even if she wasn’t Derek,) Stiles liked her and one day he might even fall in love with her. 

Oh God, that did sound awful. He was such an asshole. He would have to be honest with her eventually, but he wanted to give this a try. Malia was his chance to get over Derek. He just had to be honest with her so he wouldn’t hurt her in the end.

***

When he got back to his room he was greeted by a very angry looking werewolf. It seemed like Derek didn’t sleep at all.   
Wow, this werewolf behaviour was so weird. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Derek growled, his eyes were flashing dangerously at Stiles.

Woahh. What the fuck?

“I told you I would sleep at Malia's…” Stiles tried to explain but the werewolf shoved him against the wall growling, his nostril flaring when the werewolf scented him.

“You had sex with her!” Derek slurred through his fangs clearly fighting not to shift completely.

Stiles didn’t know what to answer. There was no way to deny the truth and even if he could why should he? He was allowed to have a girlfriend and sex for fucks sake!

“Not that it’s any of your business but yes we had sex,” Stiles yelled trying to push Derek away.

But the werewolf didn’t budge. On the contrary, Derek stepped even closer, pressing their bodies together while he was suddenly lapping at Stiles troat as if he wanted to erase Malias scent. And fuck, feeling the other man so close did things to Stiles. Looking back, it was even ridiculous how Stiles thought that sex with Malia was hot because apparently, he didn't know what how amazing physical contact could be with the right person. 

Because sweet mother of mercy, this was… this was the hottest thing he ever experienced. Derek was slowly grinding against him while his mouth was sucking the skin on Stiles’ neck. He could feel Derek’s hot breath on his skin.   
Fuck! Stiles’ dick was achingly hard in no time.   
Then Derek’s hands were roaming over Stiles’ body. It was disastrous. The werewolves hands found their way under Stiles' shirt, touching his chest and playing with his nipples. When Derek's teeth scratched over the skin behind his ear, Stiles nearly lost it. It was shocking how much he wanted Derek to bite down until he would draw blood, how much he wanted the werewolf to mate him. Stiles wasn’t able to stifle the moan that escaped his throat.

“Mine…!” Derek muttered.

This was the moment when Stiles’ mind said goodbye. All he ever wanted was to be Derek’s.  
Both of them were breathing heavy. Derek was grinding against Stiles. It was amazing.

“Mine!” Derek growled again.

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles moaned clutching Derek’s shirt with both hands like his life depended on it.

The werewolf growled satisfied.  
Stiles looked at the gorgeous man in front of him. Derek was so beautiful it hurt. Oh God, Stiles wanted him so badly. 

“Derek, please,” he pleaded.

Sadly that was the moment when Derek seemed to realize what he was doing. Shocked, he let go of Stiles. With wide eyes, he stumbled a step back and shook his head.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. This was never supposed to happen. I don’t want to…” the werewolf tried to explain but Stiles didn’t want to hear it.

Vehemently he shook his head. Why was Derek so cruel? Why had he to get Stiles hopes up, even if it was just for a few moments? But in the end, this was all just werewolf biology bullshit, nothing more.   
Fuck him! Fuck Derek Hale!  
Tears were forming in Stiles' eyes. He was such a stupid idiot. What did he expect? That Derek Hale was falling in love with him all of a sudden?   
Oh, God. He was so pathetic and stupid and it fucking hurt. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was about to leave the room when he heard a knock. At first, he thought it was Derek, but of course, the werewolf had a key. So why would he have to knock? 

After their weird encounter, Derek left the room immediately. It seemed like the werewolf couldn’t leave him soon enough. He all but ran away. Stiles shouldn’t have been surprised about it, and he really shouldn’t be so hurt. But even though he always knew that Derek didn’t want him, the rejection stung. 

Stiles opened the door. And to his surprise, it was Danny Mahelani, one of Derek's friends.

Huh? Why the fuck was Danny Mahealani standing in front of Stiles room with a big travel bag in his hand and a wide grin on his face?

„Hey, Stiles. You all right?“ Danny asked and Stiles was so confused.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Why are you here with that giant travelling bag. Do you want to move into our room?" Stiles wanted to know.

"For now, I guess," Danny replied with a shrug.

Wow! So Derek had not only left, for now, he had moved out. Stiles wondered why things like this still bothered him so much. After all, it seemed just like the logical consequence.

"Oh. Yeah, ok. Is … is Derek okay?" Stiles asked with a shaky voice.

Surprised, Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You ask if _he_ is ok?" Danny asked surprised.

Why the heck was Danny so startled about his concern?

"Yes, damn it. Of course, I'm worried about him. Last time I saw him, he nearly shifted because of some weird werewolf stuff I apparently did completely wrong. And now he even moved out to avoid me. Jesus, I must really have fucked up," Stiles rambled.

"He… what? Stiles, what are you talking about. I'm surprised _you're_ not angry at _him_ ,” Danny replied frowning at him.

"Why should I?" 

Stiles really didn’t get it. 

„He completely freaked out when he came to my room, said he tried to rape you.“ Danny said looking completely awkward.

„Whaaat? Oh my God! Of course, he didn’t. Maybe he gave me a few hickeys but nothing more. We didn’t even kiss. Why on earth would he think he tried to rape me?” Stiles shrieked.

Jesus fucking Christ! Why the heck would Derek think he...? That was ridiculous. Stiles had been (a confused but very willing) part in this whole scenario. 

“That’s what I thought," Danny said and nodded his head. "Derek isn't the type of guy who would be able to rape other people. But it won't be easy to convince him that he didn't take advantage of you or something. He can be a bit stubborn sometimes and he is always concerned when it comes to you." Danny explained.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

“This makes absolutely no sense, Danny. Why would he be concerned? I mean nothing to him. I am only the annoying friend of one of his sisters, and now I am... was.. his roommate. That's all,” Stiles gasped.

Danny entered the room and looked around.

“Yeah and you are also the son of the local sheriff of his hometown," he claimed.

“You think he is afraid of my father...?” Stiles asked.

Crazily, that made more sense than anything else. Maybe Derek thought Stiles was gonna tell his father something. Of course, his dad would say something to Talia. Yeah, it had to be. Talia and Stiles' father were not directly friends, but they worked a lot together. Of course, the Sheriff's son was off-limits. Not that he imagined Derek would have been interested in him if things had been different, but still, it explained a lot. To Derek's wolf, he was someone from home, a friend of the pack he had to protect. Maybe Talia even encouraged Derek to do look after him because of the Sheriff. Oh God, now everything made so much more sense.

“Maybe it would be better if I moved out. I could try to talk to the principal and beg him to give me another room or I could ask Isac to let me crash on his couch, so Derek would get rid of me for some time. I’m not good with all this werewolf stuff and I don't want him to feel obliged to ..." Stiles explained.

"Get rid of you? I don't think that. . . Oh, damn!" Danny cursed.

"You didn't reject him because you didn't want him, but because you want more. Am I right?" the other boy summarized.

Stiles didn't answer and looked at his shoes. Did it matter that his secret was out now? He doubted it. For sure Derek knew anyway.

„Oh you two are fucking idiots, I can’t even…, you are in love with him, aren’t you?” Danny stated.

Stiles didn’t bother to answer the question. They both knew it was true.

***

It took more than two weeks for Stiles to see Derek again. Danny was picking up Derek’s stuff so the werewolf didn’t have to come back. He and Danny just switched rooms. It was easier this way but even if he didn't like admitting it, Stiles missed his roommate like crazy. Far too often Sties wondered what the werewolf was doing, if he was alone or if he was with someone. Stiles also wondered if Derek ever thought about him as well. But he quickly dismissed that last thought. Why would Derek think about him? For sure he was glad that he was able to move out of their shared room.

The only way to get over this whole mess was distance. So he tried to avoid Derek wherever he could. It almost seemed like Derek was doing the same because Stiles rarely met him.

So it took exactly fifteen days after the incident until he got news from Derek. Danny searched for Stiles at the library.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you," his new roommate said.

"Danny, hey. What's up. Everything alright?” Stiles wanted to know.

For some reason, Stiles had the feeling, that Danny's visit had something to do with Derek and his heart started to beat faster.

"Yes, no. Don't worry. But I need your help or let’s say Derek needs your help," he explained mysteriously.

Why would Derek need his help, and why did he send Danny? This was a bit weird.

"Why did he send you?" Stiles asked.

"Well, it might not be so easy to convince Derek that he needs your help," Danny admitted looking a bit sheepish.

"Danny, if Derek doesn't want to. . . " Stiles replied.

"No, listen. This isn't about you two. Okay, it kind of is, but it's also about the pack and also about your whole hometown. I wonder why his Alpha didn't get in contact with you by now," Danny revealed.

"Okay? I'm really curious now. You know I am not pack, right?" Stiles said.

„Yeah, and that might be a part of the problem,” Danny said cryptically.

„I think you’re gonna have to explain a little more. Right now, I really don't understand anything”, Stiles stated. 

With a deep sigh, Danny nodded.

“I know. And I also know that Derek will hate me forever for this because I’m telling you his biggest secret now, but if I don’t, it’s going to have big consequences for him and therefore for the pack or like I stated earlier maybe your whole hometown.”

Stiles could only stare at Danny with wide eyes. What the hell could be related to him and have an impact on the entire Hale pack or even Beacon Hills? 

“Apparently, Talia needs an alliance with another pack, but they only want to make the deal if Derek will mate the daughter of the Alpha," Danny started to explain and holy shit how archaic was that?

An arranged marriage? Or better, an arranged mating., what was even worse because matings were for life. There were no divorces of mated couples. Did things like this still happen? But even if he wanted to, how the hell Stiles could help there.

“I don't understand. How could I help Derek? Maybe he wants to mate the girl,” Stiles said. 

"No, he doesn't want to mate her, cause he already has a mate, But if he refuses without a really good reason, there is a big chance that not only the alliance will be cancelled but also the other werewolf pack might declare war to the Hales” Danny explained.

Fuck! His thoughts were going overdrive. A pack war could be dangerous for his dad too. He was the sheriff after all. 

“I still don't understand how I could possibly help in this mess,” Stiles replied.

“Yeah, I know. And that's exactly the problem. You should understand, Derek should have told you a long time ago..." Danny lamented.

"He should have told me what?" Stiles interrupted him impatiently.

"That... he should have told you that you are his mate, Stiles," Danny explained and that... that really was ridiculous.

"Oh come on, Danny. You know this is absurd!" Stiles yelled even if they were at a library and he was supposed to stay silent.

"No, it's not. It's the truth. Stiles, I swear!" Danny insisted.

“Okay, I see. You are here to play tricks on me. Very funny, Danny,” Stiles said and gathered his belongings. 

“No, Stiles. I swear to God, I am dead serious right now. You are Derek's mate. But he ...”

“Stop right there. I don't want to listen to your bullshit. If I would really be Derek's mate he would have told me. Werewolves mate for life. It's a big deal to them...” Stiles said.

“Yeah, it is. Derek didn't say anything because... because he didn't want a mate...” Danny whispered.

And that was the moment Stiles knew that Danny told him the truth. 

That was the reason why Stiles always was so drawn to Derek. They were mates. Humans didn't feel the bond as strong as werewolves did, but they did feel it. Yeah, he really was Derek's mate. And of course, the gorgeous werewolf didn't want him. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
It was a close call. Derek nearly ripped Danny's throat out with his teeth, when he heard what Danny did.   
Damn!   
What had his friend thought by telling Stiles everything?   
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!   
So what should Derek do now? Of course, he didn't want to mate with some stranger from another pack. But he also didn't want to mate with Stiles. Fuck, first and foremost he didn't want Stiles to know he was Derek's true mate. But of course, if Derek was honest with himself he knew that this wasn't the truth. He wanted to mate with Stales, more than anything, but Derek was also scared. 

He had seen what happened when someone lost his true mate. And human mates, in particular, were so fragile. The chance that something happened to Stiles was much too high. 

Certainly, he could have asked Stiles if he wanted the bite from Thalia, but somehow Derek doubted that the boy would want it. 

Besides, there was a possibility to lose a werewolf mate, too. There were enough hunters in this world who knew exactly how to kill a werewolf. 

However, all these considerations were now obsolete anyway. Even if Stiles would have been interested, now he definitely wasn't any more.

Because of Danny's hasty and rash actions, Stiles surely thought that Derek only wanted him to escape the mating with the daughter of the foreign Alpha. 

Derek's mother wasn't really any help either. She had admitted that she had willingly agreed to the arrangement with the other Alpha because she had hoped that Derek was forced to finally tell Stiles the truth. Derek wasn’t even surprised when he learned her point of view. Of course, his mother would find a way to force him to tell Stiles everything. Derek hated it when she meddled with his life and made everything even more complicated. He didn’t understand what she was expecting. That Stiles would accept Derek as a mate to protect him from an arranged mating? What the fuck? Why would the boy sacrifice himself? He might help Derek by pretending to be his mate, but certainly, that would be it.

Of course, Stiles had agreed to help him. Derek's true mate was not only attractive, bright, incredibly smart and smelled fucking delicious but he was also the nicest and most caring person Derek knew.

Everyone else would have spat Derek in the face after his actions a few days ago. But not Stiles. The boy had texted Derek and asked when he should be ready for the drive to Beacon Hills. 

Now they were sitting together in Derek's car and Derek just didn't know what to say or do. There was probably nothing more embarrassing and unpleasant than sitting next to Stiles in the car and being dependent on his help. Derek was torn between discomfort and the incredible attraction towards his mate. 

Fuck, why had Stiles to smell so incredibly good? This wasn't fair.

But this wasn't just about Derek or Stiles. It was about the pack and also about the whole town as a pack war would affect everyone. And of course, Derek would do anything for his pack. He even considered mating with the girl for fucks sake. 

But his inner wolf was going crazy by the thought of someone else than his mate touching him and his mother had insisted that he would tell Stiles everything. Derek refused at first but Talia ordered it in her Alpha voice and so there was nothing he could do about it. And then Danny took everything in his hands by telling Stiles the truth before Derek had the chance to.  
Of course, his wolf was more than satisfied with the outcome but Derek was not. 

However, of course, they would not really mate. Stiles would pretend to be his mate. Deaton would help them with masking their scents. Every werewolf would immediately notice that the whole thing was just a masquerade otherwise. But everyone agreed that it was the only way. 

So there was no other choice for Derek than to swallow his embarrassment and try to play it cool. 

Derek focused on the street until they reached the highway. His hands clasped tightly to the steering wheel. Stiles didn't say anything at first (what was astonishing and a bit frightening given the fact how hard it was for the boy to shut up normally)

After a while, the boy cleared his throat and looked in Derek's direction.   
  
"So, about this raping thing. You know it's bullshit, right? You did nothing I didn't want you to do, Derek. And believe me when I tell you that I am very much able to defend myself. Even against a werewolf. I am the son of the Sheriff. I have a wolfsbane spray can in my pocket. You wouldn't have gotten near me if I didn't want you to," Stiles said.

"You.. what?" Derek stuttered.

"I wanted it... Whatever this was. I never understood why I always felt so drawn to you but now I know. It's because we are true mates. It all makes sense now," Stiles said and even though his voice sounded a bit sad, his scent didn't change at all. 

"You felt drawn to me?" Derek choked.

Fuck, it was one thing to deny himself having his true mate but it was something completely different to know Stiles felt drawn to him as well. Fuck! Christ, Stiles was human. He shouldn't be able to feel their bond. 

"Yeah, I did, I still do, to be honest. But I get it now. Fate was cruel enough to choose me to be your true mate. I understand that you don't want me. I don't blame you, I wouldn't want me as a true mate either," Stiles explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing. 

"What? No... that's not why I..." Derek interrupted him.

"It's okay, Derek. You don't have to explain anything to me. We are true mates and you don't want me. I get it, believe me. Don't worry, you won't have to see me again after this whole thing. That means, of course, we may see each other on campus, but you can ignore me like you've done all these years," Stiles announced and his voice didn't waver one bit.

Fuck! Stiles had noticed all these years that Derek had tried to avoid him.

Oh, God! Of course, Derek wanted him. There was nothing he wanted more.

This was such a disaster. Why had Danny to tell Stiles the fucking truth? They could have told him a lie. They could have asked him to help without telling him that he was Derek's true mate. There were so many better solutions. Derek's wolf whined at the thought how rejected his mate must feel. This was not what Derek wanted. 

Even before Derek could answer, Stiles was twirling on the buttons of the radio looking for tolerable music. 

'I didn't know you would feel it too, Stiles. As a human, you shouldn't feel the bond," Derek whispered after a while.

His wolf howled in despair. It wanted Derek to make things right, to tell his mate he wanted him. But Derek couldn’t. He wouldn't survive to have this and lose it in the end. So he didn't say anything.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not completely human. I'm a spark. But that doesn't matter. We're going to make sure you don't get forced into an arranged werewolf marriage and that's it," Stiles said determinedly.

"You're a Spark?" Derek asked in surprise and looked at the boy from the side. 

His scent still didn't reveal anything. Derek presumed he was masking it. God, what would Derek have given to know what was going on inside of Stiles.

"We still have a two-hour drive ahead of us and if we want to be convincing, then we should probably get a familiar with each other," Stiles said, hinting that he didn't want to talk about the mate thing at the moment.

Derek was grateful but the whole situation also left him with an empty feeling. It just didn't feel right.   
The rest of the ride was more pleasant than Derek had thought. They discussed their favourite songs and food, talked about books and films they liked. It was amazing how quickly time passed talking to a person as interesting as Stiles. 

By the time they finally arrived in Beacon Hills, it was already afternoon and Derek's wolf wasn't happy at all that the time he had Stiles on his own was now over.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles knew what to do. During their drive, he made plans for after this whole mate faking thing. He was famous for making plans. And even if his plans didn’t always work out in the end, this plan would. he would make sure of it.

First, he would help Derek and then he would banish the werewolf completely from his life. He would search for an emissary who was willing to remove the bond.   
He was aware that not every emissary would be willing to do such a thing, since in the supernatural world it was considered unethical to interfere with destiny in this way. But Stiles would find someone.

Stiles knew there were magical ways to do that. Both, he and Derek would then be free. Now that he knew why he was so drawn to Derek and also that it was completely pointless to torture himself any longer, he was glad there was a way out. It wasn't an easy way and it wouldn't be cheap but it was an option.   
Derek would be able to find a more suitable partner, or he could continue to have flings. Not that it was any of Stiles' business what the werewolf did. If he would finally get rid of the bond, Stiles would finally no longer feel this terrible attraction. If he was lucky also the affection he felt towards Derek would fade with time.

Maybe he would then be able to have a relationship with a nice girl or boy. He could only hope it would work out because he didn’t want to go on living like that.

Especially since he knew for sure that Derek would never want him.   
Fuck!   
He was glad he was able to mask his scent. The rejection hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.   
He would’ve drowned the whole car in the scent of his grief. 

Stiles also knew it would be better to change college as soon as possible. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would certainly make things easier if he didn’t have to see Derek all the time. Maybe he should try New York. When he had submitted his applications back in high school, he was also accepted in New York. Maybe he’d manage to transfer there. 

***  
Derek's uncle opened the front door before they were even able to ring the doorbell. And what was the point in having a doorbell for werewolves anyway? They were able to hear and smell you long before you set one foot near their doorsteps.   
  
"Thank God you're here!" Talia, who was right behind her brother welcomed them and gave Derek a short hug. 

Afterwards, she stepped into Stiles personal space and hugged him as well. 

"Hey mom, uncle Peter. I don't need to introduce you to Stiles, I guess," Derek said and Stiles didn't miss the biting tone of voice. 

Peter raised a brow in surprise. 

„There, there, Derek. Are you angry with your Alpha?“ he asked innocently.

„Of course I am,“ Derek hissed. „Because of mom‘s actions, Stiles and I have to pretend to be mates.” 

„Oh, we all know that there is no need to pretend, dearest nephew,“ Peter purred.

It was clear that Peter was enjoying the situation. Stiles was glad he already knew about the mate situation. Otherwise, this would certainly have been embarrassing.   
Talia watched him with curious eyes. 

"You told him, Derek?" she whispered incredulously. 

"Danny took care of that for me, mom. But before you start planning our wedding and the official mating ceremony, forget it. Stiles is here to bail me out. That's all. Once things are settled, we'll go our separate ways again," Derek explained, and Stiles was infinitely glad for his scent blockers. 

Fuck, Derek's statement really stung. 

„You’re an idiot, Derek,“ Peter growled.

„I am an idiot? You were the one who told me…“ Derek cried but Stiles refused to listen to this any longer.

Either he found a place to calm down or he was going to break down here and now in front of Derek, his uncle, and his mother. It was just too much. Did Derek have to stress in every sentence how much he didn't want Stiles?

Fuck him! Fuck this whole mate bullshit! Who needed a mate anyway?

He couldn't wait to have the bond removed. But now he urgently needed to get away from Derek for a few minutes.

"I am glad to help, Alpha Hale, " Stiles interrupted Derek with a fake smile. „But now I would be more than grateful to use your restroom, please.“

Stiles was sure that at least Derek’s uncle was aware that he was on the verge of a breakdown. Maybe Mrs Hale was aware too. 

Out oft he corner of his eyes, he recognized the pained look on Derek’s face.   
So maybe Derek was aware too. Who cared at this point?  
Now was not the time to think about Talia or Peter or even Derek. Now Stiles needed a quiet place to calm the fuck down. His hands were sweating, his eyes were burning and his heart was beating like a sledgehammer. Stiles knew that the wolves would be able to hear it but there was nothing he could do.

  
Without paying attention to anybody but Stiles, Talia led him into the house directly to the bathroom. He politely thanked her and with a shuddering breath Stiles closed the door behind him and sat down on the toilet. 

He suppressed the sob that burned in his throat. He knew that in a household full of werewolves, no sound would go unheard. So he took a few deep breaths and then washed his face with cold water. Somehow he would get through this and after that, he would do everything in his power to get rid of the fucking bond.


End file.
